


I Like You Best When You’re You

by majesticduxk



Series: tumblr ficlets [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, M/M, Mild Angst, PTSD, Trickster Gabriel, fake pairings, poor self esteem, sam winchester/amelia richardson (fake), sam winchester/dean winchester (fake), sam winchester/lucifer (fake), sam winchester/pamela barnes (fake), sam winchester/ruby (fake), shape shifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6984148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/pseuds/majesticduxk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Gabriel’s back baby! He’s fully powered up and ready to win over the love of his life. But Gabriel doesn’t think he’s good enough, But is this really the way to do it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like You Best When You’re You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poD7et](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poD7et/gifts).



> a/n: I reached a (for me) huuuuge number of followers on tumblr so I did a prompt giveaway to celebrate. This is for @pod7et who requested: _a 5+1 (my fave type of tropey fic) where Sabriel is a thing and 5 times gabe (all archangeled up and filled with trickster) shapeshifts into someone where sam 100% nopes out of sex. (i.e., sam's dead ex lovers)_
> 
> Ummm. this was meant to be cracky good fun. Apparently I am full of angst at the moment?
> 
> thank you to [rosemoonweaver](wwww.rosemoonweaver.tumblr.com) for the beta!
> 
> I do not own the characters, and all mistakes are my own.

The unexpected things can be the best.

And the worst.

Castiel, of course, was just happy to have his brother back. Cas was stoic in the general course of things, but seeing his face light up when his brother walked into the room and wrapped him in his arms? Sam felt like he’d seen the divine. From the way Cas burrowed in, he suspected wings were involved too. Opening his mouth to ask, Gabriel touched a finger to his lips, and Sam nodded before fading into the background.Of course he wanted to make sure Gabriel was ok - to see, to touch, to taste - but he would get his chance. 

He came back to drag Dean away. Dean who was playing with an angel blade rather threateningly.

At least some things never changed.

~ **i** ~

“Well aren’t you a sight for sore eyes?”

Sam spun around, jaw unable to drop further as he took in the sight before him. She sashayed towards him, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

“It’s been awhile since I’ve seen that perky little ass of yours!”

Expression caught somewhere between shock and joy Sam held his arms out, only to have his ass firmly grabbed.

“Ohhh yeah, that’s the thing. You could bounce a nickel off that thing.”

As Pamela copped a handful, Sam found his voice. “Pamela… what… aren’t you supposed to be in Heaven?”

“Still there, kiddo.”

For a moment Pamela shimmered, Gabe’s laughing features shining through. Grabbing her – his – hands, Sam firmly removed them from his ass.

“I want to have sex with my boyfriend, not-“

“C’mon, Grumpy. I’ll let you top.”

Grabbing Pamela’s – Gabe’s – ugh this was complicated – Sam tugged until he was looking straight into Pamela’s face. With Gabriel’s eyes. Fucking disconcerting. Still, he answered steadily enough.

“I can top when you’re in your actual body too.”

The face shimmered again.

“And I am not fucking you when you look like Pamela.”

Pamela pouted. “I know you were interested, Grumpy.”

Even Gabriel couldn’t keep it up in the face of bitchface 45 ( _you are such a dick and I don’t even have words right now_ ), a snap of his fingers until Gabriel stood before him.

“You only had to ask, Sammy. And now we are ready-”

Sam backed away. “I am so not in the mood right now. Try again next time.”

~ **ii** ~

There was something so incredibly off putting about having your incredibly attractive boyfriend ride you and then turn into someone else.

“Gabe… Yeah… c’mon you can… _Ruby_?”

Sam’s cock didn’t know whether to deflate or perk right up. It was a painful decision, but eventually it deflated. Ruby, no fucking _Gabriel_ , pouted. 

“Not happy to see me, big boy?”

Sam pushed him - her - off. “That sounds so wrong coming from Ruby’s mouth.”

Gabe ran his hands Ruby’s breasts. 

“But she was hot, right?”

Sam smiled. He couldn’t help it. “Yeah she was hot.”

~ **iii** ~

Now that they lived in the bunker it wasn’t every day he walked into his bedroom to find Dean there. Certainly not a naked Dean.

“Dean! Are you alright?” 

Sam was striding forward without thought, hands immediately coming to his brother, to check him for stab wounds, or near fatal burns, or anything. It wasn’t until he had his hands around his brother’s biceps that he realised something was wrong. 

“ _Gabriel_!”

Dean shimmered a little, but Sam had to give Gabe credit: that was Dean’s cocky grin. 

“What you don’t like your _big_ brother?”

Sam couldn’t help it. _No one_ could have heard those slyly tempting words and not looked. Sam was no saint. He’d wondered – of course he’d wondered. For so long Dean had been his everything and if Castiel, and Gabriel of course, maybe it could have happened…

“Dean isn’t that big, Gabriel.”

‘Dean’ was now standing in front of the mirror, grasping his pecs, which Sam filed away. Gabriel seemed to have a thing for that. Maybe he needed to spend more time sucking on his boyfriend's nipples, however – 

“What do you mean I’m not that bi- _holy fuck_ -“ Dean’s jaw dropped as he came face to face with super Dean.

“Please, Dean, if you want me to keep the ‘sexy talk’ to the bedroom you have to as well.”

“That’s not me! I’m me! Who the fuck… and it’s all wrong. I’m not that tall. Or buff. Goddamnit!”

“We’ve spoken about my Father’s name, Dean.”

“Do I need to work out, Cas? Don’t you like my body?”

It was bad enough that Gabe had turned into a close approximation of his brother, but Dean being there and having a body freak out was unbearable. 

“You have a nice body, Dean.”

Cas spun on him, eyes narrowed and kind of smitey looking. “I will ask you to keep your eyes off my boyfriend, Sam.”

Sam’s hands came up automatically in appeasement. Cas was scary. 

“Sorry, Cas! But you know I’ve seen-“

“Don’t threaten _my_ boyfriend, Cas!”

“At least he got my dick right.”

“Dean your dick is not that big. Gabriel has upsized everything.”

Deciding to leave, even though it was _his_ room, he was stopped by Gabriel’s hand on his arm. Looking down, it really did look like Dean’s. Just a little bigger. A little stronger. Wiping at his moist eyes, Sam looked up into Gabriel’s eyes. 

“You really don’t need to do this.”

Before Gabe could respond there was a flustered squawk and Castiel was striding out, Dean tossed over his shoulder.

“Is it bad that I sorta want to go watch?”

Sam didn’t respond as he left. 

Although he sorta did too.

~ **iv** ~

It was the dog. 

“Riot?”

Falling to his knees, Sam whistled, ruffling the dogs fur as he came trotting over. 

“Told you he was your responsibility.”

Head jerking up, Sam stared at the woman. Even though her arms were crossed, a smile graced her face, and she had a soft indulgent look. 

“Amelia, I…”

Clenching his fist, Sam looked at the ground then up again. And yeah, there was the tell-tale shimmer. Lips pursed, Sam was at a loss. Why was Gabe doing this? 

“This isn’t funny. This isn’t good. This isn’t what I want.”

Patting Riot one last time, Sam turned on his heel and left. He couldn’t talk to Gabe right now. 

~ **v** ~

Taking a deep breath, Sam paused, hand on his bedroom door handle. He hoped Gabe might have stopped this nonsense. But he thought that last time. And the time before that. And it was suspiciously quiet in there…

~o~

He spent the next twenty minutes throwing up. At some point Dean came in rubbed his back, murmuring soft comfort. When Sam’s stomach was finally empty, and his muscles had heaved their last, he collapsed against the porcelain. Closing his eyes, he blinked back tears. It…

“I wasn’t scared.” He felt the need to inform his brother.

If he expected ridicule, he was wrong. Dean’s hand paused, where it was gently rubbing his back, before he resumed.

“Didn’t think you were, Sammy.”

They sat in a companionable silence. “I… don’t remember. I don’t know what he did, if he did…”

“You’re safe, Sammy. No archangels are ever going to hurt you.” The _again_ was unspoken but there to hear.

“Please don’t kill Gabriel. I think I like him.”

Dean didn’t say anything, but Sam was glad that he didn’t have the angel blade in easy reach.

~ **i** ~

“I’m sorry.”

Sam looked up to see a woebegone trickster standing in his doorway. He looked like the Gabriel Sam knew. And currently didn’t love.

“What do you want, Gabe?”

He opened his mouth, probably to utter some witty retort, but then stopped. Maybe he read the resignation in Sam’s body. Maybe Cas had talked some sense into him. At the very least Cas had managed to stop Dean beating him up. Despite himself Sam had checked for bruises. He couldn’t help it.

Gabriel had wandered across to the bed. He went to sit down, then hesitated, ass frozen half way down. He kinda looked like a duck.

“Is this ok, Sam? If I sit here?”

Slightly taken aback, Sam nodded. Gabriel still looked like Gabriel, and was acting like Gabriel, and it was just confusing.

“Dean threatened to eviscerate me with an angel blade if I do one more thing to upset you.”

Was it petty that Sam’s first thought was _good_? He just didn’t understand what Gabe was doing. He’d been so happy to have him back and then-

“I didn’t think I was good enough.”

“Don’t read my mind,” Sam snapped automatically, before replaying Gabriel’s words. “What do you mean? You’re Loki – Trickster - _archangel_.”

Head bowed, Gabriel shakes his head. “Gabriel. I’m just Gabriel.”

Sam’s heart broke. Much as he didn’t want to… he _understood_. Was it really that easy to forgive him? If he asked his brothers advice – which he wouldn’t – Gabriel would be out on his ear. Probably mortally wounded.

And even though he was hurt and upset, Sam couldn’t do that. Didn’t want to do that.

Huh. Maybe he did love him.

Slowly, Sam moved towards the broken angel, telegraphing his every move as he raised his arms and wrapped them around Gabe’s small and perfect body. The angel froze for a moment, then engulfed Sam in the strength and power that was Gabriel. 

“I haven’t forgiven you yet. You’ve still got a lot to make up for.” Sam whispered under his breath.

Gabriel just tightened his hold.

“I’ll spend the rest of my existence making sure you’re happy and safe,” he swore.

And Sam believed him.


End file.
